Portlandia
|slots = 2 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Portlandia is a growing, developing, and old nation at 222 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Portlandia work diligently to produce Uranium and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Portlandia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Portlandia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Portlandia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Portlandia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Portlandia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Map See States and Territories. History Pre-Civil War History In its prime, the city of Portland was a thriving community all on its own. It was a west coast city in the nation of America, founded in the early 20th century. A culture formed out of this seemingly isolated society, a culture known as Portlandia. Portland was a port town, regularly having ships come in and out of its harbors. Everyone was happy. American Meltdown Portland's prosperity soon came to an abrupt halt when, in 2006, the American government collapsed. This was known as the Dissolution of the United States of America. This led to similar meltdowns across the 50 states, eventually working its way to the cities. When anarchy came to Portland in early January 2007, it changed the city forever. Ships stopped coming in, gangs split up the city and fought each other, the streets that were once filled with people were empty, and nobody was safe. Only the vibrant culture of Portlandia kept the people alive. Life During the Meltdown The streets of the once vibrant city of Portland were mostly empty. The only people who were out most of the time were the gang members who, to assert authority, made the people stay inside. When they could, some tried to resist, but most horribly failed. People stocked up on guns and ammo from the black market, but that didn't do them any good. The April Uprising and the "New Americana Organization" On April 1, 2007, the first attempt of liberation came to Portland when a group of fugitives from other cities snuck in. They thought that Portland had been liberated, but they were sorely mistaken. These people hid inside a local's house for about a week. During that time, it finally came to their senses that they were done with all these anarchy. It was time to bring in a new great country, a new wave of America. So, these people, along with some other Portlanders, formed the New Americana Organization, or the NAO. On April 8, 2007, the NAO rose up and rebelled, killing 12 gang members and wounding 20 others. In short time, a massive surge of gangsters swarmed around them, trapping them. The gangsters open fired on them, killing them all, and ending the short lived NAO. But, there was one thing they had accomplished: they had told the Portlanders that it was possible to rise up. Portlandian Civil War Following the short-lived April Uprising, hope soon returned to Portland in October 2008 when a organization formed called the Portlandia Revival Group (PRG). They formed a stable system, an army, and even an ethical code. They brought silence to the gangs that ran rampant in the streets. In order to keep their authority, the gangs joined together to form a giant mass of anarchists. They called themselves the Anarchist Coalition Force (ACF). They fought for 3 years, spewing blood in the streets. Finally, on February 25, 2011, the ACF surrendered. On March 22, 2011, Portlandia established itself as a country. Portlandian Culture Portlandian culture was born back in the 1990s during the grunge scene. Some would call it bohemian, but there is a distinction. Clothing Normally, Portlandians dress in cheap, vintage, yet stylish wear. Girls usually wear cardigans and tights, while guys wear skinny jeans and flannel. They're very independent in what they wear, usually not caring about what other people think. Some kids even go to school in their pajamas. Work is always formal attire, but it always depends on where you work. Tattoos and Piercings Tattoos in Portlandia are legal to get at age 16. They are symbolic in a way that either represents something the bearer has done that has been significant to him/her, or it could be a natural thing, such as a tree or a nature poem. Common places are head, neck, arms, hands, torso, legs, feet, and back. Piercings are a new thing in Portlandia but common in Portlandian culture. Piercings range from gages to simple ear piercings. Anywhere on the face is acceptable, and on the torso too. By law, a person under 18 must ask permission from a parent or guardian to get a piercing. Traditions Traditions in Portlandian culture include: *Meditation *Burning Inscents *Playing Instruments *Reading *Camping *Dragon Boat Races *Indie Music Music Even before it became a nation, Portlandia has always been a hotspot for music. Indie, Alternative, Blues, Jazz, Bluegrass, Folk, Punk, Pop, and many, many others are very popular and vibrant in Portlandia. A few very well known local bands have gotten international attention as well. Religions *Catholicism (50%) *Judaism (20%) *Christianity (10%) *Islam (10%) *Eastern Religions (7%) *Other Religions (3%) States and Territories Map of Portlandia and its states and territories. *South Pacifica *North Pacifica *Dechutes *Willamette *Madras *Portland District *Seattle (Portlandian State) *Yakima *Vancouver Territory Note: Portlandia is constantly adding new territory, so this map might change frequently. List of Portlandia's Wars and Military Operations *Portlandian Civil War *Portlandian-United Federation War **Portlandian Military Victory **United Federation Political Victory **Minimal Portlandian Casualties *South Smugola-Portlandian War **South Smugola Victory **Portlandian Military, Infastructure, and Political deterioration *Sierra Le Own-Portlandian War **Sierra Le Own Victory **Portlandian Military and Political dererioration Terrorism Recently, terrorist organizations have sprung up in Portlandia, most emulating the ACF from back during the Civil War. On of the more developed ones, known as the Anarchist Diaspora, is causing major security issues for the Portlandian population. Category:Nations of North America Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere